GAY
by ptite-schtroumpfette
Summary: ma première fic! c'est une oneshot sur la réaction d 'Harry quand on lui annonce qu'il est homosexuel! bien sûr, il le nie mais quelqu'un va le faire changer d'avis....


* * *

kikoo! voilà ma première fic alors amusez vous bien!

* * *

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gay.

J'entends le réveil sonné alors que j'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine dormit. C'est affreux. Bon à trois je me lève, un… Deux… C'est trop dur j'y arriverais pas, enfin se serait plus simple si j'avais dormit cette nuit, non ? Merci parrain Siri, quelle idée aussi de me dire ça comme ça de but en blanc ? Vous savez quelle connerie il m'a dit hier soir ? Ben non vous étiez pas là. C'est logique, mais bon ne cherchez pas c'est moi ! Oui donc hier soir, il m'a dit que j'étais gay ! hahaha laissez moi rire s'il vous plait ! Tout ça parce que je lui avais envoyé une lettre disant que j'avais tendance à un peu détailler le corps des autres garçons dans les vestiaires ou dans la salle de bain. Pff n'importe quoi simple comparaison musculaire ! Na ! Moi gay. Et puis quoi encore Rogue en tutu rose dans la Grande Salle en dansant le Lac des Cygnes ? Beurk! Stop on va arrêter les séquences horreur.

Bon c'est pas que je ressens le besoin d'aller en cours mais faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard pour le petit déjeuner se serait horrible, en plus aujourd'hui c'est le jour où ils servent des beignets fourrés à la framboise !!! J'adore la framboise !!! Oui bon, trêve de d'auto-bavardage, je me lève. Voilà c'est fait, je peux me recoucher maintenant ? Non Ryry soit sérieux n'oublie pas c'est le jour du beignet à la framboise !!! Ha, oui c'est vrai !

Tiens, Dean et Seamus veulent nous parler ça doit être pour une petite fête ou un truc comme ça !

-Les gars sachez que vous êtes les premiers à savoir que Dean et moi sortons ensemble !

Ho manquait plus que ça pour pouvoir nier le fait que je ne suis pas gay d'ailleurs je suis pas gay ils le sont c'est bien pour eux… haaaaaaaaaa tourne la tête ils s'embrassent, trop tard. Et puis d'abord ça fait quoi, je suis pas gay. J'ai une idée, je vais faire la tête de je-suis-de-très-mauvaise-humeur-car-mon-parrain-qui-est-actuellement-un-fugitif-recherché-vient-de-m'annoncer-que-je-suis-gay, comme ça je serait tranquille.

-Ben, alors Harry sa va pas ? T'es pas content pour eux ? Ait un peu plus de gaieté dans ces cas là !

Mon sang-froid se défini en dix niveaux, suite à la grosse gaffe de cet abruti qui me sert d'ami, je viens de passer le premier niveau. Allez, je vais me laver ça vaudrait mieux non ? Et peut-être même m'habiller( j'en connais qui seraient contre !) .

Une petite demi-heure plus tard 

Voilà je suis près. Je descends dans la salle commune et ma chère Hermione qui voulait nous faire-part de son humour à deux balles a lancé bien fort pour que tout le monde entende :

-Ha ben c'est gai ici !

Bon 1ère solution je bâillonne tout le monde pour plus entendre ce mot ou 2ème solution, je me pends ! Je connais une face de serpent aux yeux rouges qui serait content ! Non, on ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Ho et puis, je me parle à moi-même – ce qui est assez inquiétant pour une personne normalement constituée- donc personne ne peut m'entendre alors…

Nous nous dirigeons tous dans la Grande Salle et nous installons à nos places respectives c'est à dire Ron en face d'Hermione- pour pouvoir la mater- étant elle-même à ma gauche et Neville à ma droite. A peine assis, je saute sur le plat à beignets. Mais…Mais…Mais…Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn Enfer et Damnations cela ne se peut !!! Il n'y a plus de beignets à la framboise et j'aperçois Colin en enfourner un dans sa bouche. Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi je lui piquerais malgré la chute que ferait ma réputation. Je détourne donc vivement le regard et prend un beignet au chocolat. Le reste du petit déjeuner se passe bien à pars les scènes de namourages de Dean et Seamus. C'est pô juste moi aussi je veux un petit copain à embrasser. euhhhhhhh… Non une petite copine voilà jme suis tromper, c'est tout. Je suis pas gay, moi homme blanc ! Vous commencez à me les casser vous public obstiné !!! Bon 1ère solution je me bâillonne ou 2ème solution je pends tout le monde ! Hein ! Quoi ?! Je déraille, je suis pas un psychopathe, je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout. Comprenez moi je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit car mon abruti de parrain… Mais je vous l'ai déjà dis non ? houlàlà faut vraiment que je dorme. Bon on inspire, on expire comme les femmes enceintes ! Sauf que je vais pas accoucher ! Maintenant, on essaye d'adopter la ZEN attitude.

Tiens pourquoi ce calme dans cette salle ressemblant d'habitude à un nid d'abeille en pleine fabrication ? Ha, mais oui, monsieur Malefoy nous fait l'honneur de se présenter au petit déjeuner, toujours suivit de ses groupies bien entendus. Il est désespérant… et désespérément beau. Gnein ?!

« le cerveau n'est pas ou plus connecté pour problèmes techniques, veuillez patienter, merci »

Ho, stop, rembobination heu rembobinage enfin zut rewing, BEAU ?! Je viens de penser BEAU ?! 

C'est pas parce qu'il se trimbale un corps de dieu grec avec des muscles biens dessinés, qu'il des yeux dont la couleur acier fusionne avec le ciel d'été, qu'il a des cheveux lisse, blond qui doivent être aussi doux que de la soie qu'il est beau !

Attend, attend, attend, attend, attend une minute j'ai pensé corps de dieu grec, yeux couleur d'été, cheveux lise, doux ?!

Ça veut dire deux choses. La 1ère, c'est que je viens de détailler Malefoy. Le 2nde, c'est que je suis bon pour passer un long séjour dans la section psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste !

Mes pleurs mentaux furent bientôt interrompus par la stupide question d'Hermione :

-Heu Harry, pourquoi t'es à deux doigts de pleurer devant Malefoy ?

Les paroles de mon amie n'eurent que pour effet de griller le seul et unique neurone qui avait survécut jusqu'à présent à mes pensées loufoques.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais pas pleurer, c'est pour les fillettes et pis d'abords je ne fixais pas Malefoy.

-Mais pourquoi vous croyez qu'il n'y a que les filles qui pleurent, c'est faut ! Les garçons aussi ont un cœur, la preuve. Regardez Dean et Seamus. Leur amour vient du cœur, sa se voit ! S'écria Hermione.

Au lieu de me lancer dans une conversation avec ma chère Hermi ( ça serait du suicide !), je préfère lancer un soupir mélo-dramatico-romantico-pathétique digne du meilleur acteur et me lance dans la contemplation de la Grande Salle.

Enfin des battements d'ailes se font entendre, signe que le courrier arrive. Hedwige ne me ramène rien. Pas de réponses de Sirius, ouf ! Hermione reçoit la Gazette comme d'habitude et s'exclame :

-Hey ! Vous savez quoi ? Le gouvernement accorde enfin au couples homosexuels d'avoir des enfants, soit par adoption soit par grossesse. Celle-ci étend possible même pour deux hommes !

J'en ai marre ce mot ou des synonymes vont me suivrent tout le temps ? Bon passons et allons plutôt en potion pour deux heures de pure emmerde ! Ouais tout le monde il est content. Je me lève et mes amis m'imitent. On se dirige vers les cachots dans le calme sans commentaires de la part de Ron ou Hermione. Je pense qu'ils savent que je suis d'une humeur de chien ! Heureusement je n'aurais pas à me justifier sur le pourquoi du comment je suis dans cet état là. Nous entrons dans les cachots avec le regard méprisant de Rogue, quelle chaleureux accueille, n'est ce pas ?

-Aujourd'hui, vu que nous bénéficions de deux heures, nous allons travailler enfin vous surtout sur une potion un peut plus complexe qui pourra vous servir lors de vos ASPICS ! Cette potion étant la potion de fertilité pour les hommes, à quoi sert-elle ?

La main de mon amie miss-je-sais-tout se lève immédiatement mais moi je préfère me lamenter sur mon sort plutôt que d'écouter le rôle de cette potion. Et d'ailleurs ils le font tous exprès de parler de ce sujet qu'est l'homosexualité ? A croire qu'ils lisent dans mes pensées pour mieux m'enfoncer !

-Monsieur Potter ( nda : Comme dans le premier cour de potion lors de la 1ère année de Harry à Poudlard !!! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, vous êtes sensé rigoler !!!) étant donner votre seul et unique neurone qui ne gère pas toutes les informations que j'essaie de vous transmettre, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas me dire à quoi sert le potion de fertilité chez les hommes ?

-Euhhhhhhhhh………………

-Je m'en doutais. Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Cette potion permet à un homme d'avoir un enfant par le même moyen que la femme, c'est à dire par la grossesse, l'homme voulant avoir un enfant doit la prendre avant qu'il y ait le rapport sexuel. Le bébé grandira alors dans une poche magique répondant aux besoins du bébé, comme l'utérus de la femme. ( Nda : Z'avez vu comme je connais bien mon cours !!!! that's incredible)

-Cinquante points en plus pour Serpentard. Très bonne explication Mr Malefoy.

-Merci monsieur

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais alors vraiment pas pourquoi ou alors je suis con-dites donc je ne vous permets pas de me dire ça je suis pas si con quand même-, mais le fait est que mon pire ennemi qui ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois le balafré depuis une ou deux voir même trois semaine, n'arrête pas de me fixer ! Attend j'ai les joues qui brûlent, je rougis devant le regard insistant de Malefoy là !!! Et Berthe ( je vous laisse deviner qui c'est !!!) ne peut s'empêcher de réagir !!!! BERTHE REAGIS DEVANT MALEFOY !!!!! Je sens la migraine à plein nez !!!

Le reste du cours se passe bien mis à pars les réactions de Berthe au regard de Malefoy… Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce gars pour que Berthe réagisse ! Elle est peut-être malade ! Faudrait peut-être la soigner… Drago ? Haaaaaaaaaaa je fais des sous-entendus salaces et pourris avec Malefoy là. Tiens bizarre Rogue viens de sourire- ce qui est un miracle !- en me regardant, j'ai quelque chose de spécial sur moi pour le faire rire ? Je suis comme d'habitude, habillé comme un abruti avec un regard essayant d'être effrayant au possible mais qui ressemble plutôt à un regard de shooté ! attend je crois qu'il pratique la légilimencie… ho non ne me dite pas que… qu'il a lut dans mes pensées… Se serrait atroce ! D'une parce que je viens de penser des choses horribles et de deux c'est une violation de vie privée !!! Espèce macaque trempé dans l'huile du McDonalds !

-Soixante quinze points en moins pour Gryffondore. Maintenant sortez, je vous ais assez vu !

Tout les Griffondore se posent des questions sur cette subite restriction de points et moi je me contente de hocher la tête avec un air grave :

-Oui c'est inadmissible, m'exclamais-je !

-Ho ! Monsieur Potter venez, je dois vous parler en privé, dit Rogue.

Ho non il va me parler de mes pensées il va me rire au nez ! Vite partons discrètement, ho non il est devant la porte qui est soit dit en passant déjà fermée !! je n'ai pas le choix je le suis jusqu'à son bureau il me prit de m'asseoir, je l'écoute.

-Monsieur Potter cette conversation a intérêt à rester entre nous sinon je vous jure de vous faire avaler votre balai !

Je déglutis ne pouvant m'empêcher de voir Rogue avec mon balai en mains et moi qui cours le plus loin possible de lui.

-Monsieur Potter je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, j'ai lu dans vos pensées.

-Ha

-Sachez déjà qu'à chaque insulte concernant ma personne vous coûtera une certaine somme de points selon mon humeur !

-Ha

-Donc j'ai lu dans vos pensées et ai constaté que vous aviez des préférences sexuelles différentes de la population masculine de ce château.

-Ha

-Vous avouez donc faire partie de cette minorité.

-Ha….. Euh…… non pas du tout je ne suis pas gay !

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Oui

-Dans ce cas sortez de ma salle!

mais c'est qu'il est grognon pitit Rogue! Je prends mon sac et pose ma main sur la poignée quand mon professeur préféré me lance :

-Et sachez monsieur Potter que «Berthe » ne peut pas tomber malade.

Je passe du blanc cadavérique au rouge de la honte. Je réponds un vague merci et j'ouvre la porte et entends :

-Mais si c'est le cas vous devriez aller voir monsieur Malefoy !

-Gné !

-Au revoir monsieur Potter

Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il raconte. Pourquoi mes parents m'ont donné un cerveau de moineau ? Et puis zut je ne suis pas gay ! C'est tout ! Je me dirige vers la grande salle quand tout à coup Malefoy débarque de je ne sais où.

-Potter

-Oui c'est mon nom de famille, ha comme je le casse prend ça dans ta ptite gueule d'ange ! Je me fais peur. J'en ai marre de penser des trucs comme ça !

-Oui bon bref je peux te parler ?

-Sa y est c'est aller salut à la prochaine ! je m'étonne de mes répliques cinglantes.

-Ha ha ha très drôle Potter sérieusement je dois te parler !

-Mais tu fais braire ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Euhhh……… on pourrait pas parler de ça ailleurs, en privée ?

-Non là ça devient inquiétant, alors dit moi ce qu'il en est ! Quel langage je suis encore plus étonné !

-Bon voilà, tu as remarqué que je ne t'embête plus depuis maintenant un mois…….

-Un mois quel record ! Tu veux une médaille ?

-Ne me coupe pas c'est pas facile à dire je te signal !

-Bon vas-y accouche !

-Donc si je ne t'embête plus c'est qu'il y a une raison……. Voilà ……… en fait…………… tumeplaisbeaucoupetj'aimeraisbiensortiravectoi.

-QUOI ?! j'ai rien compris articule !

-Je vais faire mieux je vais te montrer !

Et là sans me demander mon avis il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse ! Au viol !!!!!!!! Oui mais un viol on est pas sensé apprécier, non ? C'est bizarre je suis en train d'embrasser Malefoy ! hey je suis entrain d'embrasser Malefoy là ! Arrête !

-Mais t'es fou je n'ai pas changé de bord moi, m'exclamais-je

- J't'en pris Potter ça crève les yeux, tu es gay!

-Non c'est pas vrai

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu m'ai détailler de la tête au pieds, à 8h00,

-Je ne t'ai pas détaillé parce que je suis pas gay !

-Alors pourquoi t'as répondu à mon baisé ?

-Euh………

-Donc tu es gay !

-Non

-D'accord, si tu n'es pas gay alors pourquoi tu as répondu à mon baisé ?

-Parce que t'es pas un garçon…..

-QUOI ?! je suis un garçon si tu me crois pas tu peux vérifier

-C'est vrai? et merde j'ai répondu ça du tac au tac j'ai pas réfléchi en même temps je réfléchi jamais !

-Tu vois, tu es gay !

-Non je ne suis pas gay !

-Si même que tu as apprécié que je t'embrasse

-Et bien………

-Et tu voudrais que je recommence !

-C'est à dire que………..

-Il s'approche de moi et pose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

-Toujours pas gay ?

-Non !

-ah oui?

-Non……….. Je suis amoureux !

Et je lui saute dessus pour un moment de namourage ! Finalement je….. Je suis peut-être un peu gay ! Et puis comment lui résister, je suis sur que vous êtes en train de baver sur votre clavier ! Et pas touche, il est à MWA !!!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

voilàààààààààà alors comment vous trouvez????

siouplait soyez sympa c'est ma première fic!!! en plus je suis pas très doué niveau écriture!!!! je ne suis pas comme ma soeur qui peux en écrire tout les jours!!! et oui elle aussi compose pour FF net!!!! et d'ailleurs je lui dis merci puisqu'elle m'a un peu aider!!!! mais jvous rassure l'histoire est que de MWA!!!!!

je vous prirai de croire, mes bien chers lecteurs et LECTRICES (et oui faus pas les oublier! vive les femmes), à ma sincère gratitude!

je sais pas si cette phrase veux dire qqc mais c pas grave!!!!

schtroumpfette!


End file.
